h2ojustaddwaterfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack-Brittany Relationship
The Jack-Brittany Relationship is the former relationship between Brittany Tani and Jack. Brittany had a crush on him but when he insulted her Angela and called her stupid she dumped him. Season 1 Britgela Isn't a Perfectionist When Angela's cousin Jack come to visit, Brittany develops a cush on him. Jack starts to like her back. She starts to date Jack and is so excited when she tell's Angela the news, but Angela isn't happy. "Are you kidding?" Angela said. "He's a loser only loser's could like him. He's a jerk. You and him that's ridiculous". Brittany's smile turned into a frown. "Well I guess I'm a loser then" Brittany said as she walked away. "Wait, no. Brittany! Don't go!" Angela said but Brittany just kept walking. "Fine who need's you! Hphm" Angela said. She walked away. Brittany continued to date Jack. Also, when Angela is walking to her house she catches Jack and Brittany kissing! She turns back and runs away. The next day at school Angela get's a plan. She plans to sabotage Jack and Brittany's relationship. So one day she goes up to Brittany and says "Hey Brit, I'm sorry of what I said th other day but umm I need to tell you something." "Ya, Ok" Brittany said. "Jack is breaking up with you. He's fallen for someone else. Trust me you don't want to know who he fell for" Angela said. "Who is it? Is this some joke? I love him. I know you could never lie to me so it must be true. Brittany started to cry Angela comforted her "Wow, I'm a terrible person" Angela thought. Brittany continue to cry but stoped. She see's Jack walking with Bella down the hall "Hey jerks" Brittany said then she plashed her drink on them and walked away. The next day Angela tell's Brittany the truth. "Look Brit, yesterday I relized that I'm a horrible, terrible, mean person. I don't deserve to be your friend." She said. "No" Brittany said "Your not. Your my best friend and you always tell me the truth your great". "No I'm not" Angela said. "I split you and Jack apart. I split true lovbe apart even if you were already going to break up I split that apart. I'm like the knife that takes apart the bread from it's friends. I don't want to be that person anymore. That person is a witch and I swear if I was a witch for Halloween at a costume party I would win first place as soon as I stepped in the door." Brittany said "But" "No but's" Angela said. "No but's I need to get this out of my system". "Ok. Here it goes. I lied to you about Jack breaking up with you and if you think he's with Bella that's not true she already has a boyfriend. I don't mnow what I was thinking just pease, please forgive me if you don't then forgie Jack he's as innocent as a Wilbur from Charlotte's Web". "What?!?" Brittany says. "This is all your fault. And of course I forgive Jack and going to apoligize" Brittany said as she walked away. "But I'm not forgiving you". Angela teared up "I hate myself". Jack forgave Brittany and said "It's understanding someone as ugly, mean, stupid, and loserastic as her would try to sabotage a beautiful made to be relationship." "What?" Brittany said. "For your information. Angela isn't like that. She's a cool girl with as much as feelings as I have." "Look Brit" Jack said. "I like you OK? That's what matters you'll have plenty friends in the world. Anmgela is just apart of your past. I'm your future." "No" Brittany said. "Your my past. Angela was right your a jerk. This relationship is over" Brittany walked away. "Baby! When did you get so stupid!" Jack called back. Brittany walked back "And by the way *smacks Jack*" Brittany walked back to her house. Brittany was crying in her room. When she heard her doorbell ring. She went down stairs "Why can't the world just go away" Brittany said as she opened the door. "I called you 10 times and you wouldn't pick up. What's wrong?" Angela said. "Nothing" Brittany said. "No, everything is wrong. You were right, Jack is a jerk. He tried to arrange my future he called me stupid. I'm sorry". "What are you saying? I'm the one who should be sorry. Your tottally innocent" Angela said stunned. "I forgive you. You were trying to protect me and I wouldn't listen. He's right I'm an idiot" Brittany said as she sat on the couch. "No your not!" Sid Angela in amazment. "He's the idiot. You. Your a beatiful, smart, funny, nice person but most of all your my best friend. Nothing can ever tear us apart. I love you like a sister" Brittany and Angela hugged. "I love you like a sister, too" Brittany said. They both laughed. "We're Britgela" Angela said. "What? You didn't put your name first, Wow. Your the best" Brittany said then she hugged Angela once more. Category:Relationships